A Summer At Hogwarts
by BlabbyGabby
Summary: A group of eight students are stuck in a dorm for the summer holidays, courtesy of Dumbledore. Insanity ensues. Not HBP compatible. Takes place at the end of sixth year, summer before seventh. Rated M for language, most likely. R&R please & thank you.
1. Chapter 1: This Is How It Begins

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I would be doing this if I owned anything at all?

**Summary: **A group of eight students are stuck in a dorm for the summer holidays, courtesy of Dumbledore. Insanity ensues. Not HBP compatible. Takes place at the end of sixth year, summer before seventh.

Chapter One: This Is How It Begins 

Hermione was tingling all the way down to her toes. There were five minutes left 'til her sixth year at Hogwarts was over. Harry grabbed her right hand and Ron held her left for dear life. The tingling feeling she felt seemed to flow into them as well. Ron shared a grin with his two best friends.

Four minutes. Across the cluttered classroom sat Draco Malfoy, squashed between Crabbe and Goyle yet just as excited at the prospect of summer as the Gryffindors. Pansy was giggling nervously with Millicent Bulstrode and Draco shared a trembling glance with Blaise Zabini.

Three minutes. Ginny stared at the clock and began counting down the seconds from 180. _179…178…177…176…_

Two minutes. Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, thinking of, not only the seventh years he was about to lose, but also about the incoming first years. He also reflected on his experiment, which was about to commence, if the teachers had done their jobs correctly.

One minute. Minerva McGonogal broke into tears as she looked at her Advanced Transfiguration class, full of seventh years she wasn't likely to see again. 'Til the reunions, of course.

The entire school began a countdown.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Screaming, laughing, and cheering students erupted from within Hogwarts and headed towards summer – and freedom.

All save eight students who were, mysteriously, missing.

-l-l-l-

As soon as Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley had touched their bags, they had been transported to a dormitory.

They saw their trunks in front of them. They saw each other. They saw confusion. And they saw the Headmaster, Dumbledore.

Hermione was the first to regain her composure. "Headmaster, what is going on?" Dumbledore smiled. _Good, _he thought, _all the teachers did their jobs. _Before answering, Dumbledore looked the teenagers over.

"You lot will be spending the summer here, at Hogwarts Castle," Dumbledore said, grinning. Before Hermione could ask, he answered, "I have your parents' permission. Anywho, this is an experiment to promote inter-house relationships between Slytherin and Gryffindor because your two houses have the most problems with one another. I can only hope your two houses will work through you issues, _without _harming each other, please and thank you."

"But…" Harry trailed off. Her couldn't begin to articulate an answer to Dumbledore's explanation.

"You see your trunks – I presume your eyes are in working order? You will stay in this dorm at all times this summer. We have charmed a pool to hang from the building and have created an indoor Quidditch pitch. Your families sent us every piece of clothing you owned as well and it is now being brought up to this dorm by the elves. Any questions?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione was so stunned she forgot to lecture her Headmaster on the importance of elfin rights and ask him, once again, to join her organization, S.P.E.W.

"Who will be chaperoning us?" Pansy wanted to know.

"Why, I will of course! I'll be spending the holiday on campus and I'll check on you now and again to see how it's coming along," Dumbledore laughed.

Draco groaned inwardly. So this was what he had to look forward to this summer? Clingy Pansy, Mudblood, Scarface, Weasel-Bee Male, and Weasel-Bee Female? He didn't mind Millicent and got on quite well with Blaise. The other six…

Draco was sure he was going to go mad.

"Well, since there're no more questions I suppose you'll want to settle in. Girls up the staircase to the right, boys to the left. Good day." And Dumbledore was gone.

-l-l-l-

Once all the girls had settled into their dorms, they decided to check out the pool and indoor Quidditch pitch (Ginny). They all rolled their eyes as they heard the boys arguing their dorm. The four girls returned to the common room and discussed their current predicament.

"What I don't understand is why he chose me," Ginny said. "I mean, you're all sixth years-"

"Seventh," the other 3 girls corrected.

"_Seventh _years and I'm a sixth year. Why?"

"You're mature for your age," Millicent said matter-of-factly. "That's got to be Dumble-Dweeb's reason."

Hermione nodded, agreeing with Millicent. "It's the only logical reason he would do it."

The fire crackled as the girls continued on to another, more interesting topic.

The boys, currently, were fighting.

Over beds.

"I'm the richest! I get first choice!" Draco exclaimed. "And I choose the window-bed!"

"Oh no you don't, Ferret-Face! I want that bed and I'll fight you for it!" Ron yelled back.

OK, so it was just Draco and Ron that were fighting. Harry and Blaise had chosen two beds, two _normal _and not window-beds, and kept from arguing with one another. They watched Ron and Draco with bored expressions.

Blaise heard a loud, girly laugh from downstairs in the common room and felt a strong pang of jealousy. The girls were getting on just fine – buggered be he – why couldn't the boys?

_Egos, _Blaise answered himself, _damnable egos._

"Tell you what, Weasel-Bee, I'll _pay_ you from the bed. Merlin knows your mum could use the extra money, as could the rest of your family. 1000 galleons," Draco drawled. Ron looked enraged further and looked as though he was ready to launch himself at Draco when he heard the offer.

Surprising everyone, Ron kept fairly calm, his anger betrayed by his red face. "Keep your damn money. Take the bed. I don't care anymore."

Harry stood and put a hand to Ron's forehead, checking for a fever. Ron had none and Harry shook his head in confusion. Draco smirked triumphantly and moved his trunk to the foot of the window-bed, proud of his win over Weasley. Ron, looking put out, flopped down onto the last empty bed.

Merlin help them.

-l-l-l-

(A/N: This is my first fanfic EVER so please don't be too harsh with me. I'm looking for constructive criticism wherever possible and I hope you liked it!

Toodle-Loo!)


	2. Chapter 2: Truth NO Dare

**Disclaimer: **If you think I own Harry Potter, I worship you. But we all know the truth. Harry is, undeniably JKR's.

**WARNING: **This chapter contains…content. Not NC-17 or even R but this is why I rated it M. That and the cursing.

**Chapter Two****: Truth NO Dare**

That night at dinner was awkward. For the boys at least. The girls had "forgiven and forgotten" – as Pansy said – the last six years of torment they'd put each other through. Draco was most surprised by Pansy in that she and Hermione Mudblood Granger were becoming closer every minute. He'd expected Pansy to be a complete and utter bitch to everyone but himself, Blaise, and Millicent. Yet, here Pansy was, talking and laughing with Hermione like they were very close friends. _Best _friends.

There was a rough silence between the male population. Many times the girls had tried to start conversation with them, but short, terse replies from the boys had made it hard. So they quit trying.

Hermione finally slammed her palms down on the table, creating a dull but loud _thud. _"ENOUGH!" she exclaimed. She pulled out her wand and conjured three bottles – one of firewhiskey, one of scotch, and one of muggle beer. "We are going to play Truth NO Dare and we are going to get to know each other. Alcohol helps."

The whole table stared at her, agog at what she had just said. Had Hermione Granger just told them to get drunk and bear their souls? Hermione Granger, the complete and utter prude? Apparently she had because next she conjured eight large glasses and a permanent marker. She handed the glasses out and had each person write their name on the glass, so they knew whose glass was whose.

Slowly, very slowly, they began to loosen up and the game began. Hermione started, asking a light and easy question, "Harry, who was your first kiss?" She stared at him carefully.

"Uh, mmh, it was, uh, Parvati Patil," Harry replied uncomfortably. "In second year. She kind of, uh, er, ambushed me." Harry turned to Blaise. "Uhm, Blaise. Who was your first?" Harry took a deep gulp of the firewhiskey he'd helped himself to.

"My first _what, _Potter?" Blaise asked, playing innocent.

"You know bloody well what I mean, Blaise."

Blaise's face turned fire hydrant red as he looked at Pansy then back at Harry. "Ehem, Pans." Draco laughed for a second then it sunk in. His _girlfriend_ had slept with Blaise. He loathed her but they'd been together since first year because of their arranged marriage. There was no telling how many other guys she'd slept with. Though Draco's closet wasn't exactly empty, either. "4 summers ago, on a fluke. Millicent, do you like Harry?"

Millicent looked down shyly and nodded. When she looked up she poured everyone's cup to the brim with scotch, firewhiskey, or beer. They gulped it down eagerly and knew they were completely drunk before Millicent spoke. Her voice was very soft and sweet. Harry wondered why he hadn't noticed it before tonight. "Hermione, do you really loath Draco as much as you say – or rather, act?"

Hermione thought for a moment before answering. Draco's ears perked up to hear her reply. "Not really. Jus'is upbringing." She was slurring badly now. "He's actually quite nice looking when he isn't sneering at ev'ryone all the time." Draco was taken aback and, through his drunken stupor, felt a small, miniscule something-that-was-nothing lurch to life within him. So the Mudblood didn't hate him? He would make her hate him if only for the satisfaction of squashing that "something" into oblivion.

"Ron, have you ever kissed a boy?" the chestnut-honey haired Gryffindor asked her friend.

"(hic) Yeah. Seamus Finn(hic)higan. Last year," Ron said, not missing a beat, he was so drunk. "Let's spice this (hic) up and throw in Dares and Chi(hic)hickens. OK?" Everyone nodded, stupidly, and Ron chose Ginny. "Truth or (hic) Dare?"

"Dare," Ginny said dangerously.

"Uhh, s'hard. I dare you to snog Hermione for three straight minutes. With tongue," Ron finally said. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged, crawling to each other across the floor of the common room, where they had moved their little tête-à-tête. They set up a timer and set it for three minutes. Hermione and Ginny slowly leaned toward each other. The moment their lips touched Ron started the timer. For a minute the only thing they used were lips, but when Hermione licked Ginny's lips, asking entrance, tongue became involved. Ginny and Hermione could hear moans and groans as all four boys lived out a small fantasy watching them.

The moment the timer beeped, Hermione and Ginny broke apart and looked around at the boys. They all had protruding hard-ons sticking up in the their trousers, creating little tents. Blushes quickly crept up the two girls cheeks as they averted their eyes.

"Ginny your turn," Pansy reminded everyone. Ginny nodded.

"Pansy, Truth or Dare?" Ginny drawled, already anticipating the answer.

"Dare," Pansy said as if it were obvious.

"I dare you to draw a googley-eyed monster on the floor with whipped cream and lick it all off."

That killed the moment for the boys – as Ginny had hoped – and their hard-ons deflated. Pansy grabbed a spray can of whipped cream, shook it and drew a face on the dirty carpet. She licked it up like she loved it when everyone knew she felt like puking.

"Draco, Truth or Dare?" Pansy asked, licking the last of the whipped cream off her lips. She turned to the only person that hadn't told anyone anything or done a single thing.

"Dare of course," he replied, teetering a little in his squatting position. This was due to his drunkenness of course.

"I dare you to go up to my room, get a bra and a pair of underwear, take your clothes off, put the bra and underwear on, come back down here and show us how you look in lingerie, without covering it up with your clothes," Pansy stated. Draco paled but he was resigned to do the dare and stood on wobbly – (he blamed the drunkenness and not his fear of embarrassment) – and stumbled to the girls' dorm. He put on a pair of underwear that squished his package most uncomfortably and struggled into a bra. Sure, he had practice in taking the infernal things _off_ but putting them on was a different story entirely. He stumbled back downstairs and huffed angrily.

The laughter that exploded in the room was nearly deafening to him, so he hurried up the stairs – tripping several times – to change back into his normal clothes. He reentered the common room to find everyone still rolling with laughter and high-fiving Pansy. Draco grabbed the quarter-full (optimistic outlook, that right there) firewhiskey bottle and chugged it's contents – oh Merlin did it burn his throat – 'til the bottle was empty and he was drunker than before, drunk enough not to care that they were laughing at him.

Around four A.M. the group fell asleep in a tangled mess, one on top of the other, some off the side, some down at other's feet. As Dumbledore looked in on them, he couldn't help the hearty laugh that left his lips and filled the corridor as he headed back to his quarters.


	3. Chapter 3: Chicken

**Disclaimer: **Nothing, I tell you. I'm a lowly peasant that only dreams she could be half the writer that JKR is.

**Chapter Three****: Chicken**

Hermione was the first to wake, but only when Blaise kicked her in the stomach. Hard. Accidentally, but hard. She tried to move but found herself immobilized. Below her she smelled Harry's distinctive boy smell and she caught a draft of what smelled like Ron from above her. Hermione's right arm was pinned beneath what she thought was Blaise and her left was beneath Harry's stomach, between him and someone else. Her feet were tangled in someone's hair, but not Pansy's because Hermione could see a bit of the blonde beneath Harry, Hermione, _and _Ron. Her legs were clamped between Ron and Harry's, keeping her pinned between the two males.

"Ger'off!" Hermione yelled into Harry's back, bucking her body until both Ron and Harry were awake. She told Ron, none too kindly, to "get his heavy arse off of me and disentangle your legs from mine!" so that she could get up. She also told him to push Blaise off of her arm so she could get the hair out from between her toes and get off of Harry. When she rolled to the side, keeping her feet in place, she saw the unmistakable Weasley hair – as red as blood, if not redder – wrapped around her feet, she took extra care not to pull too hard.

A few moments after freeing herself from the hair and Harry's legs, a pounding headache invaded her brain. And from the look of it, Harry and Ron weren't faring much better than she was, if not worse. Hermione stumbled into the kitchen and rummaged through her purse for the muggle aspirin she had brought. She took three out for herself, three for Ron, and three for Harry then stumbled back into the common room with the bottle in hand in case anyone else woke up. She handed Ron and Harry their pills and the trio swallowed them dryly, no questions asked.

Finally, Ron mumbled, "How trashed were we last night?" while staring at a – was that a googley-eyed monster stain the carpet?! " I distinctly remember Hermione and my sister making out – with tongue – for some kind of dare."

"Apparently pretty damn trashed then," Harry returned. "Thanks, 'Mione, for the great, trashed, and now slightly painful night."

Though the sarcasm in his voice was obvious, Hermione said, "You're welcome, Harry. So what else do you remember from last night Ron? Because I don't remember all that much."

"I don't remember much either. Just that make-out thing – oh, Merlin, that turned me on – you had with my sister," Ron murmured. Harry smiled at the memory and how it had turned all the boys on.

"I remember something made us very _not _turned on right after that but I don't remember what it was, exactly," Harry said. Hermione ignored the two boys. She heard a groan from behind her and saw Blaise rub his forehead when she turned around. She took three more aspirin out of the bottle and handed them to the Slytherin, who smiled his thanks even though he had no idea what he was taking.

"I'm going for a swim. Anyone want to join me?" Hermione announced to those who were awake. Blaise declined but Harry and Ron were all for it. "OK, Blaise, when they wake up, give them three of these pills each. Got it?" Blaise nodded and Hermione headed upstairs to get changed into her bathing suit. Ten minutes later the Golden Trio met at the pool, Harry and Ron in awe of said pool but Hermione walked right out onto it, as if it were nothing because she'd seen it yesterday. She pulled out her iPod and laid down on her back on one of the cots to lie out. She put the earphones in her ears. She heard – just faintly – Harry cannonball into the pool, Ron close behind him. Both boys let out a giant whoop of excitement that could have woken the dead.

Neither boy really engaged the other in conversation even though they were like brothers. They would just swim or float on the water. Their female counterpart flipped onto her stomach after thirty minutes in the sun and watched the boys – so alike but so different. Ron's fiery red hair, wet and sodden into a brown color, and Harry black hair. Ron's bright blue eyes and Harry's emerald green eyes. Their build was obviously different as Harry played Seeker, a position you needed to be small and light for, and Ron played Keeper, a position in which you needed to be tall, large, and strong, for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They were basically attached at the hip and rarely fought over anything that actually meant something, preferring to fight over petty things or girls. They were like brothers.

Another thirty minutes passed and Hermione stood to take a break from lying out. She walked to the wall that separated her from a fall to her death, at least forty stories below and finally realized how high up they were and how breathtaking the view from here was. She felt someone walk up to her side and saw a lock of black hair from the corner of her eye that told her it was Harry. Ron appeared on her other side a few moments later. Both the boys' breath hitched as they looked out at the view.

"Beautiful…" Harry said. Hermione nodded in agreement and stood at the wall for a few minutes – maybe an hour, they couldn't tell anymore – just looking. The lake surrounding Hogwarts shimmered hypnotically, reflecting the sun's light, and waves lapped at the shore below quietly. The green trees across the lake made a beautiful background against the clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight. It was such a pale, icy blue that you'd think it couldn't possibly hold all the warmth it did. Hermione felt at peace.

-l-l-l-

Twenty minutes later, the three best friends were ambushed by Ginny who looked like she'd just drunk a Pepper-Up potion. Blaise, Draco, Pansy, and Millicent trailed behind the bouncy redhead, smiling a little. Ginny's eyes gleamed mischievously before she said something.

"We're going to play chicken," she stated, leaving no room for argument. "The girls are going to be on the guy's shoulders. One of us has the boy's surround us, at arm's length and we close our eyes and spin in a circle with our finger pointed for five seconds. Then we stop and whomever our finger is closest to is our partner. The order goes from youngest to oldest."

The birthdays of the four girls were sorted out and Ginny went first, Millicent second, Pansy third, and Hermione last. Ginny's finger landed on Harry, Millicent's on Blaise, Pansy's on Ron, and Hermione didn't even get to spin because there was one guy left: Draco Ferret-Boy Malfoy. She groaned miserably and climbed into the water. Draco let out a stream of curses and his shoulders sagged.

_Great, _he thought, _Mudblood on my back. I have to _touch _her. It's bad enough I have to live with her this summer, but touching is just too much. Damn._

Once everyone was ready, the girls on the boy's shoulders and balanced, the game began. Millicent and Blaise were quickly out but Pansy and Ron stayed in longer than Hermione thought they would because they worked as a team. Then it was Ginny and Harry versus Hermione and Draco. The fighting Gryffindor in Hermione was out to play and she smirked at her best friend's sister. Ginny was teetering a little on Harry's shoulders and this made Hermione a little happier. Draco glared at Harry, preparing for a match that could end up being a lot like a Quidditch match. He'd been holding onto Hermione's legs to keep her steady while they knocked out Millicent, Blaise, Pansy, and Ron but he was preparing to rough Potter up to get Ginny even more off-balance so Hermione could push her over.

The moment the two pairs came together, water was all over the place. Ginny and Hermione laced fingers and fought for dominance while Draco and Harry did the same beneath them. The boys' builds were strikingly similar but that was to be expected since they were both Seekers for their respective houses. It was a pretty even match between the boys, but up top it was a completely different experience. Ginny had much more strength due to Quidditch and Hermione was getting overpowered. Instead, Hermione used a bit of brains to throw Ginny off-balance and then knocked her into the water.

The redhead came up sputtering and Hermione did a little victory dance on Draco's shoulders before climbing down, laughing all the while. By the time the eight students reentered the common room, it was getting dark. Dumbledore had left them a note for them to meet him in the kitchen for a little "talk" about what they had made a mess of last night. They all looked at each other nervously, hoping they weren't in _too _much trouble.

-l-l-l-

(A/N: Oh, don't worry about them, they'll be fine. Sorry for the bit of a cliffy but I just didn't have the heart to make you read about their escapades in the pool _and _their talk with Dumbledore, even though you'd probably like that. lol. Well, I'll just have to write the "talk" in the next chapter then, won't I?

Well, toodle-loo!)


End file.
